


Dec 4: Power Play

by sidhwen



Series: White Collar Advent calendar drabbles [4]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Gen, M/M, POV Peter, Pre-Slash, White Collar Advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2718602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhwen/pseuds/sidhwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Peter has to wonder who really is in charge of whom when it comes to Neal Caffrey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dec 4: Power Play

Nearly everything was a power play with Neal, Peter sighed inwardly. Of course the conman knew that Peter was his boss, but at almost every turn he tried to test the limits of how loosely Peter would hold his leash.

The leash, in Neal's case, was on the one hand his anklet – quite literally a leash (albeit invisible) that bound him to a limited range of movement. Neal would try to weasel out of that one on a regular basis, and when it was off for a case, he’d conveniently forget to have it put back on afterwards – not that Peter would ever be so careless. Still, Neal kept trying each time. That stubbornness was both amusing and somewhat admirable to Peter.

On the other hand there was the proverbial leash - liberties that Neal would take in approaching a problem, like a little B&E (or something bigger) to help them solve a case. His unorthodox methods of "getting the job done" had gotten them – usually meaning Peter since he was officially in charge – into trouble with the FBI brass on more than one occasion. Even though Neal tried Peter's patience to such an extent that Peter was convinced he'd likely be declared a saint by the Pope post-mortem, he defended Neal's actions to his superiors, through either keeping quiet about the details or by waving results in their faces. Then Neal would give him a cheeky grin, or an apologetic one. Or simply his usual brand of charisma and appeal that made you want to do the exact thing Neal Caffrey wanted you to do.

He had to admit to himself that when Neal threw one of those charming smiles his way, he could see why Neal was so successful in his cons (and with women). Of course Peter knew that it was one of Neal's weapons. Of course he knew it was manipulative just as often as it was genuine. That damn smile though. Peter didn't let himself fall for it, didn't let his will waver – but he couldn’t honestly say that it was always easy.

Peter may hold the keys to Neal's leash, but Neal still held many of the cards in their relationship. And Peter always had to wonder if he didn't have more, hidden aces, up his sleeve.


End file.
